Missinuyokai
by Kira the wolf yokai
Summary: The jewel is almost complete kagome is going to turn eighteen and has been going to Sengoku Jidai for three almost four years now. She and Inuyasha are close but are not together (and never will) please if you have any ideas for this story to add please t


Miss Inuyokai

By: Kira

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

The jewel is almost complete kagome is going to turn eighteen and has been going to the

Sengoku Jidai for three almost four years now. She and Inuyasha are close but are not together (and never will) please if you have any ideas for this story to add please tell me so.

CHAPTER ONE

Forget one's self

Kagome Started to pack Her bag, She grabbed her black and blue, hiking bag and started to place extra pair of cloths and then started to add her body care products (shampoo, soap, ect..). She walked down stairs and placed her bag on the table, she saw Inuyasha out by the sacred God Tree; she smiled lightly, after three years Inuyasha had grown more patient. She started to pack Ramen and potato chips in her bag, she then opened her fridge and pulled out chocolate and Jaw breakers and placed them in her bag, she then pulled out strawberry yogurt for sango and Miroku a small bag for His stuff. She walked over to her mom, her mom smiled "be safe dear" she pulled out a small silver bracelet, with gold writing in the inside "keep it with you dear" kagome placed it on her hand and looked at it the smiled "I will". She said all her byes and went back to her bag.

She closed her bag and walked out side she placed her bad down and looked at Inuyasha "lets go, but I'm coming back in three days for my birthday" Inuyasha replay with a " feh" and jumped through the well. Kagome grabbed her bag and jumped into the well, then jump out with ease. Since she's been traveling for three years she became more Muscular and yet still keep her Woman features. The second she reach the ground and ball of orange fluff Jumped at her, Kagome smiled "Shippo I bought your favorite candy!" ; Shippo jumped up and down as his adoptive mother open her bag and pulled out a Ziploc bag and handed it to him, he squealed in delight and open the bag to stuff chocolate in his mouth.

Kagome handed out her gifts as they started they way to the village, kagome sighed lightly as the wing blew, her hair which is now down passed her hips danced as the wind did. Shippo finished his chocolate and was on his mother shoulder he held her neck as if it was his life line, Kagome smiled and then frowned looking around "I feel a shard"

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and waited for the demon to come, a centipede demon charge at them, Shippo griped unto kagome neck her long hair cover him form being seen, Kirara Transformed into her larger self. The centipede went straight for kagome it hissed at it lounge at her it slashed at her making her shirt cut to pieces is was of no use now, Inuyasha pushed kagome to the side and attack the centipede. "Inuyasha the jewel is in its stomach!" The centipede doge Inuyasha and went for kagome again, but Inuyasha instantly attack the demon, cutting it in half. The jewel shard fell to the ground in the pool of the centipede's blood; Inuyasha picked it up and handed it to kagome "let's go".

The evening went as usual, a few "sits" to Inuyasha and a few "hentai's" to Miroku to wrap it all up. Miroku laid near camp knocked out and Inuyasha sat on the branch Mumbling about "stupid women and there emotions". Kagome and sango walked out to the hot springs they both got in and it was quiet for a while, "kagome?" kagome looked up as her name was called "yes sango?"

Sango looked up at the sky "well you seem unusually quiet today" kagome nodded as shippo jumped in "yes well, in three days I'm turning eighteen and I'm not as happy as I think I should be and the fact that I can't figure it out bugs me". Sango, kagome and shippo stayed in the springs Then Got dress, the centipede ruined her cloths so she now wore a priestess outfit she put it on and went back to camp. Miroku was awake now but was leaning on the trees eyes watching the flame "oh dear sango and kagome your back!" he smiled and Inuyasha glared at the monk for breaking his silence. Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and fell asleep with shippo in her arms and sango at the other side of her in her own sleeping bag. Miroku fell sleep while leaning on the tree.

Rin danced around and hummed she has grown to be nine yet has she yet to lose her spunk, Rin dance around jaken and sesshoumaru and smiled "Will jaken play with rin?" jaken moaned and sesshoumaru shook his head "no rin it is time to sleep" rin sighed and whined " but lord sesshoumaru, this rin is not tired!" Sesshoumaru looked at rin and closed his eyes for a second "rin we are waking early so you need to sleep" rin listen and fell sleep. Sesshoumaru leaned on the large tree and closed his eyes normally he was not tired but sleep took over. Rin woke up and looked around un and ah was asleep near her jaken was sleeping behind them and sesshoumaru is sleeping while leaning on the tree.

Rin looked at sesshoumaru she stood

up and walked over to him she sat next to him and leaned on the tree to and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep .Sesshoumaru woke up to warmth on his left she looked to his left to she was leaning on his arm and snuggling his tail she rubbed her face in his tail; Sesshoumaru sighed and looked towards the sky his golden orbs watched the clouds go by. Jaken and un and ah woke up first, jaken went of top find for rin by sesshoumaru orders and un and ah decide to sit closer to rin putting there head on her lap. Rin woke up she stretched lightly "I see you are up now rin" sesshoumaru voice was calm and warm. Well to rin smiled "hai, this rin is awake"

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat up brushing of his attire and his tail. Rin stood up and grabbed her bag, Sesshoumaru had bought her a silk bag that was small for her to carry around, it had her brush and cloths in it. She pulled out her brush and started to brush her hair that was now down to her belly and was soft and silky like sesshoumaru's due to the brushing and good care. She finished brushing her hair and changed into a new kimono and placed her dirty cloth and brush in her bag, she petted un and ah and as Sesshoumaru called her.

Three days later   
(kagome is now eighteen!)

Kagome woke up every one was still sleep, kagome eyes wondered the area, the fire was blown out somehow, sango and miroku are laying together and kirara was laying with shippo who is by her feet, everyone is asleep but, her eyes fell on the tree No Inuyasha.

Kagome got up careful not to wake up shippo and kirara, she tiptoed past sango and miroku and looked up in the tree "Inuyasha?" her voice quiet and soft "Inuyasha are you there?" She walked out of the camp and looked around something went by she turned around and saw nothing she kept walking and felt as if something else life there or soul.

Kagome turned around to her horror was a soul skimmer its master nor far from her, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was holding kikyo his eyes looked blank yet held love, Kagome watched as Inuyasha kissed kikyo and kissed the mark on kikyo's shoulder. Kagome saw the puncher holes on her shoulder Kagome knew what is was, tears started to form water eyes watched as Inuyasha told Kikyo that she was his and they would have a pup together.

Tears fells as he made his declare, she fell to the ground which caught Inuyasha attention, Inuyasha look towards the sound kagome was on the floor clutching her chest where her heart is, His golden orbs showed sorrow for a slit second the he Talked "I don't need you any more you reincarnation, I'll I needed you for was to find most of the jewels, now that the jewel only needs six jewels which Naroku has and we don't need to do it.". Kagome looks up her now blue eyes red "I AM NOT A TOY! I WILL NOT BE TROWN AWAY FOR STUPID DEAD WITCH!" she took a breath "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" .Inuyasha looked at her like she grew a second head, well almost. Kagome was glowing blue with gold, her hair flew around her face tears ran down her face "Inuyasha, I loved you and you turn around and stab me in the back! She cried out in pain, tears flowing freely she gave one last look and ran off her body still glowing and radiating power, her black hair started to go silver, and then she blacked out.

Sesshoumaru kept walking rin was behind him riding on un and ah, A power flared up, He looked around he didn't know there was such power. He looked over at rin and jaken "stay here" Sesshoumaru walked towards the direction that the power came from, He started to smell, Sakura's, and springs. He inhale deeply for some reason it bother him that something smelled so good, his golden eyes scanned the area still no sign of where the power came from, he kept walking the smell stronger, he closed his eyes the opened them and stop dead in his tracks.

A female Inu yokai was lying on the ground dried tears was visible, she had long hair like Sesshouamru's her bangs golden silver. She was wearing Priestess cloths it was cut and dirty it look like she has been running. Sesshoumaru pushed back her bangs her face hade stripes like sesshoumaru on her face, He sniffed the air around her she was the sukura's and springs and…fox..?.

Shippo woke up not long after kagome, he couldn't find her he went towards the way kagome went for it smell like her and it was strong meaning it was recent. He finally found Inuyasha sitting down fingers entwined with kikyo, Shippo growled lightly and sniffed the air he smelled tears so kagome saw this gross site too I suppose he walked off towards where he smelled blood he was worried. He halt sesshoumaru was standing of what looked like a female dog demon, he sniffed the air why does that demon smell like kagome? his mind wondered. Then he saw kagome's newly required bracelet 'Mama!" shippo cried out sesshoumaru looked at him with calm look "what are you doing here kit? She can't be your mother you are fox and her dog". Shippo shivered "she's my adoptive mother and her name is kagome!" Sesshoumaru looked towards shippo, "kagome as Inuyasha's mate?" shippo growled "that stupid half breed went for the dead miko, kagome is far better she would never be mated to him!", Sesshoumaru almost was surprised at the kits bravery so she is that miko with my stupid half brother, why is she dog demon she smells as if she is a true demon his eyes wondered to the sleeping beauty I will find out later. Sesshoumaru looked at the kit "your mother is hurt, I am taking her with me you may come and play with rin". Shippo looked at kagome then the taiyokai "o.k.", Sesshoumaru picked kagome up and flung her over his shoulder "let's go," he said then walked off towards the area rin is.


End file.
